


Meerkats are Romantic

by DarligUlv



Series: Teen Anything but Wolves [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, allison is a lady's man, everyone is a meerkat, or the opposite of that, stiles is literally timon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarligUlv/pseuds/DarligUlv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a hyperactive meerkat that keeps making tunnels cave in. Derek loves him regardless.</p><p>Lydia and Jackson have a bitch off. </p><p>Allison has two admirers and knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'd Kill for You

Stiles was under massive scrutiny. Like major, massive scrutiny. Like the kind that made you want to dig a hole, shove your head in it and hope you suffocate soon. 

The alpha pair, Peter and Chris were staring down at him with a mixture of 'what in the fuck is wrong with you' and 'oh you poor thing you should have been born a hippo', while his dad was staring at him from afar with Melissa and probably crying in side. Stiles hung his head and stared down at his too long feet and stubby'so not digger made' claws. Maybe he should have been born a hippo. At least then nobody would care if he caused six cave ins all at once, because hippos fuck shit up regardless and everyone fears them. 

Chris sighed, shaking his head and gazing at the wreckage behind Stiles before turning back to the meerkat in question. "Normally, I'd tell you to fix it but," Another sigh "just...Sit over there 'kay?" He said, motioning to a mound of dirt in the corner, out of the way of all the tunneling. 

"I-I'm sorry--" Stiles tried but Chris had already turned away and Peter was readying to give an announcement. 

"Alright everybody! We gotta go double time now! No complaints, let's go!" The big meerkat called out, ignoring the chorus of groans that followed. 

"Nice going, Bilinski." Jackson the lamest most jackass-like meerkat, spat as he pushed past Stiles. The other meerkat didn't even bother apologizing to him because even though he was sorry, he would never apologize to that douchekat. 

Scott, Stiles' buddy since birth, have his friend a lick. "Better luck next time okay? You'll get better!" 

"Haha yeah buddy, my feet were just a little sore today! I'll kick ass next time!" He called after his friend and then went to sit on the dirt mound of shame. Normally he would go to the nursery and babysit, but he'd been banned from there because his constant chatter kept the pups awake. Man...He was not cut out to be a meerkat...

"You look really pitiful." A gruff sounding voice stated and Stiles knew exactly who it was without even turning around. But he did anyway, cause his 'visitor' was always a site for sore eyes filled with shame. 

"Dere-k! Hiya! How's it going? Break time, huh? Break time from digging! Betcha didn't collapse any tunnels didya? Nope! Cause you are perfect! Purr-fect! Purrfect, get it? Cause you know we're called meerkats and--

"I brought you some scorpion." Derek interrupted, shoving a pawful of dead scorpion into Stile's claws. 

"Oh man, dude this is great! Thanks!" Stiles exclaimed digging into the glorious feast. It wasn't everyday that he got this much scorpion. Along with being absolute worst tunneler he was the worst forager too. Derek however, Derek was the best. At everything. Babysitting, sentry duty, tunneling, foraging. He was awesome. Plus he was the son of the alpha pair so he got the best stuff and everyone wanted to be his mate. 

It was then that Stile's noticed that he was under scrutiny again. Derek was sitting less than five inches away from him, staring at him, unblinking, unmoving. 

Finished with the scorpion, Stiles crept forward hesitantly and gave Derek a nudge. "H-hey dude you o-

Suddenly Derek started grooming himself, licking his paws and smoothing out his facial fur, by rubbing his paws against his face. "Mmf mmh you." He said, but his word were muffled by the fact that his paws were blocking his muzzle. 

"You wha? Stiles asked, cocking his head to the side and scrambling off the dirt mound of shame to get closer to the bigger meerkat. 

"I like you." Derek muttered, his voice a little clearer but noticeably quieter. 

"You? Me? Like?" Stiles spluttered, completely and utterly surprised. 

"Yes." Was the only answer, then "I'm going to kill the alpha pair, so we can have a good life and you don't have to worry about doing anything ever again." The older meerkat blurted out. 

"Uh...Or you could just teach me how to dig tunnels without causing cave ins and we can have a good life at the same time?"

Derek frowned then nodded. "That'll work too."


	2. HB in Charge

Dig dig dig. Fwump. Dig dig dig. Fwump. Dig dig dig--

"JACKSON!" 

The tall meerkat in question halted his digging and turned around to see, Lydia, the most beautiful meerkat in the clan, glaring at him. It probably had something to do with the piles of dirt around and on top of her, but did she have to be so loud about it? Talk about pretentious. 

"Sorry." Jackson said, not sounding the slightest bit sorry at all. "Maybe you should, I don't know...Get out the way? I am trying to work here." And with those words, Jackson turned back around and continued to tunnel. Not five minutes had passed before Lydia bit his tail. "Ah! What the hell, Lydia?" He shrieked, grabbing his tail in his paws and giving it a few comforting licks. 

Lydia scowled at him, and brushed the dirt and roots off of her fur. "Every time you start digging with those ridiculously long paws, you get dirt all over me! Now I can't help the fact that I am your tunnel buddy because you are a social pariah and only a few select meerkats can work with you, so can you please be considerate for once and watch where you're piling the dirt?!" 

Jackson scoffed, "Social pariah? That's bullshit. Everybody wants to be my tunnel buddy. I only picked you because you look so sad when you're not with me." 

Lydia let out a guffaw of laughter that was very unlike her, Lydia was the kind of meerkat that smirked and let out a little 'heh'. She was in no circumstances a 'guffawing, hee-hawing' meerkat. Unless something was really funny, and in this case it was because Jackson was a massive douchekat who didn't know he was a douchekat, and that was pitiful and tragic. 

Jackson narrowed his eyes at her and then glanced at the tunnel wall. "Well, maybe you should smooth the tunnel walls better. If I wanted a dirt shower I would partner up with Bilinski." 

Lydia's laughter stopped immediately and squinted at Jackson menacingly. "Excuse me?"

The male leaned forward, puffing out his chest and now it was his turn to smirk. "Your walls are crumbly and full of cracks." He stated. 

Everyone knew that Lydia's ability to make tunnels completely smooth and anti-collapsing, was her pride and joy. She had been born for this job. She couldn't babysit, because children were afraid of her, her claws weren't long enough for tunneling, and she always waited until the last minute to warn the clan when she was on sentry duty. Tunneling was her destiny. She made the best tunnels. Her tunnels were smooth, and the right size and they were perfect.

"Would you like to repeat that, Jackson?" She spat, her tail swishing from side to side like a whip. Jackson knew he was pushing it but there's was no way he was going back now. 

"No. It's exactly what I said. Or is your mind full of cracks too?" He sniped. 

"Well at least I can hunt. All you do is jump around uselessly and get under everybody's paws." She snapped and Jackson felt himself swell up with rage. 

"You? Hunt? Yeah, right. The prey just fall down dead in front of you because you have such a scary face!" 

"Your so fucking tall, the alpha pair thought you were a mongoose when you were first born!"

"Your fur is so red, you look like you murder someone every day! "

"You--"

A low rumbling interrupted their bickering, and both of them looked up to see cracks forming in the tunnel and dust sifting down. 

"Oh sh--CAVE IN!!" Jackson shrieked, head butting Lydia to the beginning of the tunnel. As soon as they evacuated, the tunnel collapsed behind them and the force of the fall cause two adjacent tunnels to give way. Thankfully everyone was already out and glaring at the two young meerkats. The alpha pair pushed forward and Chris sighed for the second time that day. 

"Can't you two dig for one hour without arguing?" He grumbled and Peter stepped forward.

"Lydia go dig with Kira. Jackson, wait for Danny to get off sentry duty and go dig with him." He ordered. "Everyone else back to work."

As the clan dispersed, Jackson began loping away to wait for Danny, but Lydia stopped him. She gave him a quick lick and sashayed away, calling over her shoulder, 

"With my attributes along with yours, we'd make perfect pups. Tomorrow night during the mating festival, in the eight tunnel. Don't be late." And with that, she disappeared. 

Jackson flushed as much as a meerkat could and muttered, "I'll be there when I damn well please." But deep inside he knew he would be there on the dot.


	3. A Fella on Each Arm

Allison was the most athletic and beautiful meerkat in all of the clan. She was just the right size for optimal tunnel maneuvering, and she was the greatest sentry since her great grandfather and former alpha, Gerard. Unfortunately the latter had gotten exiled from the clan after trying to eliminate all prospective alpha pairs, so that he remained in charge forever. 

Thankfully, Allison was completely sane and had no intention of becoming one half of an alpha pair. She was too preoccupied with sentry duty, hunting, and basking in the glow of her 'secret admirers'. Of course a kat like Allison had a bit of a fan club around the clan, but these two admirers were different. For one thing they never approached and always watched her from a far. And for another thing, they were always together mooning over her and not trying to beat the snot out of each other in efforts to 'win' her. 

And why? Because these two secret admirers were lovers. 

Scott was a tunneler and Isaac was his tunnel smoothing buddy. They had always worked together since, the alpha pair had deemed it unsafe for anyone to buddy with Stiles, and Scott was forced to find someone else to tunnel with. That was when he'd met Isaac. Or Shysaac, as Scott had called him at the time. Mainly because the other meerkat was always hiding, and darting about, trying not to be seen. And he usually wasn't. Save for when Scott was around. Scott always saw Isaac, he always let his gaze rest on the soft spoken and short meerkat. And finally after days of just watching, he had approached him and asked to be his tunnel buddy. From there, love had bloomed and they had become mates. 

Sort of. 

Scott and Isaac had always felt as if something was missing in there union. And that was revealed when they first saw Allison, ripping the head off of a lizard and shoving it down her throat. It was love at first sight. Err--Sights. 

The fact that they both pined after Allison didn't deter them in their love for each other. In fact it made their love stronger, because they had another topic to bond over. The topic of Allison. 

"Did you see hear her warning bark the other day?" Scott gushed. "It was like hearing the bells of meerkat heaven." 

Isaac sighed, and leaned back on Scott's stomach. "And when she clawed the eyes out of that puff adder, slammed its head into the ground and tore open it's stomach. Uugh, that was wonderful." He moaned. 

The two of them continued trading stories of the wondrous Allison, but little did they know, someone was listening. Someone with dark fur, extremely sharp claws, and a lengthy tail. 

"Hey boys." A smooth toned voice announced, and the listener revealed herself. 

Scott let out a startled squeak, and Isaac jumped up, his eyes wide and his chest heaving. "A-A-Allison!" They gasped in unison. 

The meerkat in question, sauntered over to them and only stopped when she was less than two inches away. "This was the first time I was able to catch you guys alone. I'm usually swarmed by a bunch of pups. Anyway, I'm going for a bite at the grub pile right now, so if you guys wanna come chat..." She trailed off unsure if she had broken there tradition of watching her from afar because they were staring at her with their mouths open, completely still. Finally Scott began nodding enthusiastically, and Isaac followed suit. 

"S-sure!" They chorused and scampered after the female, their hearts soaring with joy.


End file.
